A Recipe For Disaster
by Antwanaizja
Summary: Who would have thought that just when Penelope desides to follow her dream THE DEREK MORGAN would have to be her boss. Sorry for any typos.
1. Chapter 1 The Job pt 1

"mommy, why do I have to go school" Angelique asked

"Because kids your age are supposed to" Penelope said

CMCMCMCMCM

Penelope arrives at "So Sweet" a baking company inside a company building. She has dreamed of being a baker and working her since she was little.

She walks over to the desk.

" hi, I'm Penelope the new intern" Penelope said

" oh, okay fourth floor" the lady said

Penelope gets on the elevator and presses the button for the fourth floor. She gets off the elevator once it reaches her stop, she notices a desk with a door next to it that looks like it leads to an office. She goes to the door and knocks.

" Come in" booms a voice from behind the door. She opens the door and walks into the office. She can't see the person because they have the chair their sitting in turned to the computer. She sits down in the chair in front of the desk.

" Hello, I'm Penelope Garcia, the new intern" Penelope said. The chair turns and she can see them.

"YOU" they said at the same time

_never did Penelope think this was how she would run into Derek Morgan THE Derek Morgan, who happens to be her daughter Angelique's father_

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 The Job pt 2

"You're my new secretary" he asked with a sneer

"I thought I was an inter" she said

"interns start as secretaries here" he said

"Then yeah I am" she said

"Fine, your lucky I need a new secretary" he grumbles

She gets up and walks over to the door. Just as she opens the door and is about walk out she hears "no one can know about our shared past _miss Garcia _"

She walks out and goes to her new desk. She sits down and starts to think _why, why did he have to be my boss, universe you have got to be playing a cruel joke on me _

CMCMCMCMCM

about 3 hours later a tall, thin, white brunette came off the elevator

"Is my der-bear in" the lady asked

Before Penelope can respond Derek comes out of his office and heads to the woman.

"Hey babe" he says

"Who is the new girl" the woman asked

"Just a new secretary, the others keep quitting" he says looking at his girlfriend

"I'm Katherine" she introduces herself to Penelope

"Penelope Garcia" Penelope said

"Let's go babe" Derek says as he kisses his girlfriend, he then escorts her to the elevator and they leave.

"GOD" she Penelope groans. She grabs her lunch from her bag and starts to eat, she grabs her phone out of her back pocket and starts to scroll through her photos. Some are of her in Paris and london before Angelique was born, but the rest were of her and Angelique or just Angelique. Angelique had beautiful mocha skin that was just lighter than Derek's, she had light brown eyes just like Penelope, she had straight black hair, long for a 5 year old, but it great fast just like Penelope's.

"My baby" she says " god she's growing so fast"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

After she finishes her lunch she checks the time and realizes she has to pick up her daughter. Since Morgan isn't back yet she decides to leave a note.

_Morgan _

_I had something important to do, I'll be back soon_

_-Garcia _

She leaves and goes to pick up her daughter and drops her off at her best friend JJ's house

"Why can't we go home mommy" Angelique asked

_"_Because I still have to work Angie" Penelope said

"Why can't I go with you" Angelique asked

_"_another time, I promise" Penelope said

Penelope leaves and heads back to the office to finish working

CMCMCMCMCM

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" Derek yells

"I left a note" Penelope said

"That didn't answer my question, **where the hell have you been **" he yells again

"It was important, and that is all you need to know" she says a little louder

"Well don't let it happen again " he says as he walks away. She goes over to her desk and sits down in her chair, she calls JJ

"Hey" JJ answers

"Hey, can you pick up Angie from now on" Penelope asked Penelope asked

"Why" JJ asked

"Because my boss is a dick" Penelope said

"Just until I get better hours" Penelope asked again

"Okay, anything for my god daughter" JJ said

"Thanks" Penelope said before she hung up the phone. She gets to work on making meetings for Morgan on the computer and phone for about an hour beforehe yells.

"Garcia get in here"

"Coming" she says going into his office

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 The Reason

**AUTHORS NOTE: **this is the back story, well reason for the drama between Penelope and Derek. Enjoy - Antwanaizja

_Penelope woke up at 7 in the morning to get ready for her parents funeral. Penelope gets up and out of the bed she and Derek share, because they decided to rent an apartment instead of sleeping in separate dorms. She goes over to the closet and pulls out a simple black dress a black wrap and goes over to her dresser and pulls out black tights. She pulls on the outfit and goes back to the closet to look for her black boots, once she finds them, she slips them her feet. She goes into the bathroom and straightens her hair and puts on a simple and short black veil. She goes back into their bedroom and walks over to him._

_"Babe, wake up, we have to leave soon" Penelope said trying to wake Derek up. He does wake up, and when he does he ASKS_

_"Go, go where"_

_"the funeral, for my parents" she says quietly_

_"Babe, I'm so sorry but I can't go I have to do some stuff here" Derek says _

_"But, b-but I need you there with me" she says_

_"Baby if this wasn't important I would go you know that right" he asks_

_"I guess" she says with defeat_

_"I love you, you know that right" he asks_

_"I love you too" she says "okay I have to go, I'll see when I get back right" she asks_

_"Yup" he says. She kisses him and walks out of their shared apartment and takes a cab to the cemetery._

_CMCMCMCMCM _

_Once she gets to the cemetery she stay towards the back of the crowd. It gets to the part where you drop a rose in the hole and she goes last. Then she goes back to her position of hiding behind the crowd of people who's lives were touched by her parents. It gets to the point where she can't take anymore and heads over to a big tree and stands with her back leaned against it and starts to let all of her tears flow. She hears the crunch of leaves to the right of her and she turns and looks into the eyes of her brothers, Carlos, Eddie, Manny, and Rafe._

_"__**what the hell are you doing here**__" yelled Manny_

_"I-I just wanted to say goodbye to mom and dad" Penelope said. Eddie took Carlos, the younger brother away from all the commotion._

_"__**IT'S YOUR FAULT THEIR DEAD PENELOPE**__" yelled Rafe. And that was it, she couldn't keep it together the tears started to roll down her cheeks_

_"__**DON'T COME BACK, WE DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU, **__**EVER**__" yelled Manny. She couldn't help but run, where to she had no idea, she doesn't own a car. She just runs to an opening and calls a cab to take her home._

_CMCMCMCMCM _

_Once she gets home she pays the cab driver and starts to head up the steps to her and Derek's apartment. She gets to their floor and slowly her tears begin to slow and stop. She unlocks the door and opens it and heads inside. She walks into the living room and sets down her purse and veil on the coffee table and throws herself down on to the couch. She gets up when she hears a noise in the bedroom, Derek said he had football practice so he couldn't be home. She starts to slowly make her way to the bedroom. She stops just outside the closed door and listens, _**the tv why is that on,** "that is hilarious, he reminds me of you **Derek **" a feminine voice says and she hears a laugh, one that she knows very well, it's Derek's. _So instead if listening to them from behind the door, she opens it and sees the sitting on the bed under the covers **really** close together watch tv._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" Penelope screamed_

_They jumped out of bed and Derek started to make his way to her when,_

_"What the hell, you said you had football practice" Penelope said just starting with the simple issue here._

_" 1, I do its later and 2 this morning I said what I had to do was important" Derek said stupidly thinking anything he says is going to help him win this battle._

_"So **she** is more important than your **girlfriend ** and going with her to **her parents funeral**" Penelope screamed_

_"Speaking of,why are you back so early" Derek asked yet again another stupid move on his part_

_"Because my brothers kicked me out yelling it was my fault they died" Penelope said _

_"And I come back here to try and relax and I find you with another woman what the hell Derek" Penelope screamed_

_"Bab-" Derek started_

_"No, fuck you Derek, just fuck you, you inconsiderate, heartless monster of a person were through, I don't know what I ever saw in you, you bastard" Penelope said as she ran out of the apartment crying hysterically._

_"Shit" Derek yelled_

_" you better get her back Lil brother, she is feisty, I bet mom would lover her" the woman said_

_"Shut up desiree" Derek said_

_CMCMCMCMCM _

_it's been a month since everything happened and Penelope still graduated like planned but went underground afterwards, she had been so stressed she didn't relize she was **late** until another hacker friend of hers asked for a tampon and then she relized she had not had a period since about a month ago. She made an appointment with the doctor and told her she was indeed pregnant, but had **choices,** she knew what those choices were and she couldn't d it. It wasn't in her, it wasn't who she was. So one day she went back above ground to get a non criminal job because noq it wasn't just her, she now had a kid to take care of. She thought about calling derek, who is she kidding she did call Derek but another woman answered the phone so she just hung up. One day she was walking by a cute little baby store and relized this baby was a great thing, she had always dreamed of being a mother, not like this of course but still a baby Is a baby. While walking past the store she bumped into a woman with blonde hair the woman apoligized and said her name was JJ, it sounds stupid but the hit it off they became good friends and she even let her stay with her till she can get back on her own two feet. And when Penelope got herself together she was 5 and a half months pregnant. Her and JJ stayed friends when Penelope moved out and into her own place._

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5 The Dinner That Changed It All

**AUTHORS NOTE: **sorry for any typos - Antwanaizja

It has been about three months since she started working for Morgan. He has lessened up on her but mainly because his girlfriend wants to become Penelope's friend. So here she sits at a table that us extremely quiet except for Derek's girlfriend, she loved to talk mainly about herself. Okay always about herself. So Penelope sat there listening to Katherine talk about herself when her phone goes off.

"Sorry, it might be important" Penelope said as she looked at her phone

"It's okay" Katherine said

"Okay, what were you saying" Penelope asked haveing known that she didn't know or care to know about her

"Excuse me but I have to use the restroom" Penelope said about 10 minutes back in to the conversation. Penelope gets up and heads to the restroom, completely forgetting all about her phone and leaving it on the table. While she is gone they don't seem to be all that bothered until her phone goes off, they ignore it because it is not their business or property. But because all people are nosy ,when her phone goes off for the third time Katherine grabs it.

"Kat, what are you doing leave her phone" Derek said thinking she might be able to unlock her phone and find out that he and Penelope had history. He isn't upset she came back into his life, he is upset she didn't come back sooner, if sh had come back a month or more ago he would have happy and wanted to try again. But she didn't, she came back just when he was trying to move on past the idea of her and his love for her. That is why he has been acting so rudely to her, he doesn't know what to do and who he loves and if he might be able to have a second chance, he doesn't know if he is allowed to love her still.

"No, I want to know more about her, she hasn't really responded to anything all night" Katherine said trying to justify her actions

"But what if she sees and gets mad" he doesn't know if Penelope has anything to point to them ever being together since high school till their last year of college. Thinking back on everything he realizes that he was stupid and shou,d have gone with her or at least told Penelope about his sister, but then he would have had to tell her about Buford and at the time he wasn't ready.

That was why his sister was there he was telling her about it and they were watching TV to make him feel better. Derek isn't the type of person that cries often but that day he cried more at the loss of Penelope than because of what Buford did to him.

"Please support me with this don't you want to know more about your own secretary" she asks

"I guess but we could just ask her" he suggests

"No this is easier" she says and turns on the phone to look at the texts. Suprisingly Penelope doesn't have a lock on her phone. Katherine goes to messages and shows Derek a text chain from someone named JJ. Now Derek was interested only because he was starting to think about breaking up with Katherine and trying to win Penelope bacck.

JJ: how is Angelique doing is she adjusting to moving to a new city, new friends

PENELOPE: better than I had expected, she wants a dog :)

JJ: she is just lIke you P ;)

PENELOPE: what makes you say that :)

JJ: your an animal lover

PENELOPE: true but animals cost money JJ, and she is only five is she ready

JJ: honey what we're you doing at five

PENELOPE : begging my mom for a cat :) :) :) okay your right, I should listen to my daughter and get her an animal

JJ: P I have put up with because I love you of course I'm right I know you ;)

PENELOPE : haha okay 43 thx

JJ: P will and I are having a cookout tomorrow you and little miss are invited of course I know how much she wen joys playing with Henry

PENELOPE: sounds gr8 be there at 3, 43 bye

They finally look up from the phone when they hear Penelope.

"What are you doing with my phone" she asks angrily

"I'm sorry I just wanted to know more about you" Katherine said

"You could have asked me abut me"Penelope said

"You sound just like Derek voice of reason, I'm sorry" Katherine said as she handed Penelope back her phone. They sit there eating dinner quietly.

"So, who is Angelique " Katherine asked

"How do you know about her" Penelope asked

"Well I did read some of your texts, sorry btw" Katherine said

"Angelique is the light of my life, she's my daughter" Penelope said and Derek about choked on his water. _i __guess I have no chance now _he thought

"How old is she" Katherine asked

"She is five going on six in August" Penelope said proudly

"How com it doesn't say anything about her in your file" Derek asks

"I didn't get a chance to add her I guess" she said

"Well who's her dad is he-" Katherine starts getting cut off

"He's not in her life, we were together in college but I guess it wasn't as serious as I thought" Penelope said looking down at the salad in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, does he know about her" Katherine asks

"As of this month he has been informed I don't he cares though" Penelope said not wanting to make it obvious who she was talking about.

"Okay, well i have to use the restroom I'll be right back" Katherine said going to the bathroom

"Penelope" Derek said

"What" still looking at her salad not wanting him to look in her eyes knowing he'd find out the truth if he did

"Is she mine" he asked quietly to make sure no one in the restaurant heard

"Yes" she said as a lone tear escaped her eye, still looking at her salad.

"Look at me" he said, when she doesn't he grabs her chin makes her.

"Why didn't you tell me, I had a daughter" he asked " five years Penelope, five years"

"I did once but some woman answered the phone" she said trying to pull away feeling eyes on her

"I'm sorry" he said as he let's her go

"About what," she asks

"For making you think I don't care or didn't care, I never cheated on you she was my sister Penelope" he said quietly

"What" she said shocked "really, more tears coming to her eyes"

"I expect to see you in my office as soon as we are at work in the morning" he said knowing what he had to do

"Okay" she said

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Penelope goes into work and heads for his office. She sits down across from him.

"Good morning" Penelope said

"Hi" Derek said

"We have to talk" he said

"Why, about what" Penelope asked

" What do you think P" Derek said "the fact you have been out of my life for six years, I have a daughter I didn't know existed, or that I still love you" Derek said

"What, what did you just say" Penelope asked

"I love you Penelope I never stopped loving you " Derek said

"You have a girlfriend or did you forget" Penelope said feeling overwhelmed

"I didn't forget, but I love you," he said

"Well why have you been treating me like trash" Penelope asked

"I was just starting to get over you, I know it's been six years but I love you" Derek said "can I start at the beginning" Derek asked

"Where is that" Penelope asked

"The day you left, back in college" he said, she nodded. " I had invited my sister to talk, it was important what I told her I never told anyone, not even you. You know when I was young my dad died, well after that I got into some trouble, but that all stopped when I went to the community center to play football. My coach, Carl Buford would... molest me" Derek said

"What, well why didn't you tell me or anyone else" Penelope asked

"I was young and embarrassed I didn't want people to know, that's why I invited my sister to tell her. I started feeling bad so we watched cartoons. Then you came home and you saw us and we'll you know what happened. After that I just cried for weeks and you know how I am about crying, but you leaving hurt more than I've ever been hurt. I know what it looked like looking back, but I would never have done that to you" Derek said

"God, I feel so stupid" Penelope said

"No, you're not stupid, maybe I should have gone with you, you needed me and I didn't go, we both did things we regret but we can't change that" Derek said

"What about the woman who answered your phone" Penelope asked

"Probably my mom, when I graduated I injure my leg so I had to stop playing professional and move back with my mom" Derek said

"Oh, I'm so sorry' Penelope said

"Not your fault, now about us" he said

"What about us" Penelope asked

"I want us, Penelope, I want us together as a family. You, me, our little girl and any more we have" he said

"But you have a girlfriend" Penelope said

"I don't love her, I hate to say this but she was always just going to be the rebound" he said "I hadn't dated since we broke up"

"Oh" Penelope said

"Please P, give me a chance, I plan on ending it with Kat at lunch, please" he begs, Penelope gets up and and he stands, she walks over to him.

"If you hurt me, or my daughter I will kill you" Penelope said seriously and with tears in her eyes

"I won't" he says just as serious and she looks him in the eyes. And giving him an answer without speaking she kisses him, he wraps his hands in her hair and deepens the kiss by thrusting his tongue in her mouth. She wraps her arms around his neck and he moves one hand to her waist and another to her breast. Before he can do anymore she pulls away.

"You know where I live, I want her to meet her father after work okay" Penelope said

"I can't wait" he said

"Don't make me regret this D" Penelope said as she walks out of his office. Once she is gone he says "I won't"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_later at lunch _

Penelope is sitting at her desk and sees Katherine walk in. Penelope smiles at her even though she knows what is going to happen when she goes in.

PENELOPE: hey

JJ: what is wrong

PENELOPE: what makes you think that something is wrong

JJ: yonever just text me "hey"

PENELOPE: ok but don't judge me

JJ: Pen, Honey, I would never

PENELOPE: you know about Angie's father, my college boyfriend

JJ: where is this going

PENELOPE: well, he's my boss

JJ: OOF

PENELOPE: ha ha, well he had a girlfriend

JJ: what do you mean had

PENELOPE: we talked

JJ: I don't like where this is going

PENELOPE: were going to try again

JJ: honey

PENELOPE: you said you wouldn't judge

JJ: once a cheater

PENELOPE: that was what we talked about, he didn't cheat it was his sister

JJ: honey I just want you to be careful, I will always support you, you know that

PENELOPE: I know, thx

JJ: no problem

PENELOPE: he's gonna meet her today after work, before I invite him to the cookout

JJ: your gonna invite him?

PENELOPE: well yeah, might as well let him know my friends if he's gonna know who his daughter spends time with right?

JJ: that makes sense

PENELOPE: ok, well, we'll see you there. love your

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Penelope looked up when she saw Derek and Katherine come out of his office and Katherine looked pissed off.

"What's going on" Penelope asked

"Derek thinks okay to just dump a girl flay on her ass' Katherine said and then she proceeded to smack him. He looked shocked as she ran into the elevator and pressed a button cry as the doops closed.

"Are you okay" Penelope asked as she walked over to him

"Yeah, I'm okay, just shocked and feeling a little guilty" Derek said

"I'm fine though, thank you. I can't wait till I can meet our daughter" Derek said

"Do you want to go to a cookout with us" Penelope blurted out

"What" Derek asked

"Do you" Penelope asked

"When" Derek asked

"Today at three" Penelope said

"Yeah" he said

"Cool" Penelope said

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_Later, after work. At Penelope's apartment_

"Angie, I want you to meet some one" Penelope said

"Who" Angelique asked

"Hi, im-" Derek said looking at Penelope to see if was ok, she nodded

"Your father" Derek said

"Cool, I have a das" Angelique said

"Yeah, sorry I haven't been around, but I am gonna be around more" Derek said

"Are you coming with us to aunt JJ's today" Angelique asked

"Yeah" Derek said

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_later at JJ and Will's_

"hey I'm glad you made it' JJ said walking over to them

"Is everyone here" Penelope asked nervously

"Yeah and Spence brought someone too" JJ said

"Yeah, but Spencer didn't bring his baby daddy" Penelope said making Derek and JJ laugh

""That's not fimmy" Penelope said

"It is P" Derek said trying to get her to calm down

'I guess" Penelope said

"Mommy can I go play with Henry and Jack" Angelique asked

"Yeah, sweetie" Penelope said

"Great, see ya mommy, see ya daddy" Angelique said running inside the house and up to the other kids

"You told her already" JJ asked

"Before we got here" Derek said

"Hi, I'm Jennifer but you can call me JJ" JJ said

"Derek Morgan" Derek said

"Well come on the others are waiting" JJ said. They took off and entered the house going to the backyard.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

They walk out into the backyard and everyone goes quiet except for the kids playing in the sandbox. They stand there in the awkward silence. Yu could hear a pin drop it was that silent.

"Hey" Penelope said

"Hey" Emily said walking over to them

"Who's this" Emily asked

"Derek Morgan, I'm Angelique's father" Derek said

"And my boss" Penelope said

"Wow, umm, I'm Emily" Emily said "this is my husband Aaron Hotchner and over there in the green shirt is our son Jack" Emily said

"Hi, I'm Spencer Reid and this is Maya my girlfriend" Reid said. Maya is 5'10 and tan, with long wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Well you already met me but my husband over there is Will and over there in the blue shirt is our son Henry" JJ said. Angelique runs over and right up to Derek.

"Daddy, I'm hungry" Angelique said "Can I have some thing to eat"

"Yeah" Derek said "who is grilling"

"Will" JJ said pointing out her husband over by the grill.

"Thank you" Derek said as he walked over to Will with Angelique to get her something to eat.

"So, are you two dating" Emily asked as the guys go over to Will for food and to let the girls have _girl talk. _

"No, but we did agree to try again" Penelope said

"I thought that you said he was a cheater, and cheaters don't change" Emily said

"I thought that he cheated on me but I was wrong" Penelope said

"Well, if you think he deserves a second chance, then we should give him a chance too" JJ said

"Thank you" Penelope said

"So you said that he was your boss" Maya asked

"Yeah" Penelope said

"What do you do" Maya asked

"I'm basically a secretary" Penelope said

"Do you know if you are going to get Angelique the dog she wanted" JJ asked

"I've been thinking about it" Penelope said "I think it should be a present for her birthday"

"That's a great idea" Emily said

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_later during the cookout_

"She really likes you" Penelope said walking up to Derek and Angelique

"I really like her" Derek said

"I don't want to jinx anything by saying this, but I really missed you" Penelope said

"You won't jinx anything because I missed you too" Derek said

"It's going to be dark soon, we should probably get going" Penelope said

"Yeah" Derek

"I'll be right back" Penelope said going up to JJ and the others

"Were going to head out" Penelope said

"Okay, I'll text you" JJ said

"Okay, bye" Penelope said walking back to Derek. She sees him holding a tired out Angelique and smiles.

"We can go now" Penelope said

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_15 minutes later at Penelope's house_

"Wanna come up. I think we should talk" Penelope asked

"Okay, I'll get Angelique" Derek said. They went inside the house and Penelope guided him into Angelique's bedroom to put her to bed. They left her bedroom and go into the living room to talk.

"The place is nice" Derek said

"Thank you, but it looks better when there is not toys all over the floor" Penelope said

"Still, but what did you want to talk about" he asked

"Us" Penelope said "Derek, I want us but I'm worried" Penelope said

"I know, but I would never hurt you any more than I already have. I've grown I know that not everything is going to be about me. I should have gone with you and told you, but I was worried" Derek said

"Worried, worried about what" Penelope asked

"That once you knew you would think of me differently and leave" he said

"Derek don't make me regret saying this, but I love you" Penelope said

"Never because I love you too" Derek said as he scooched over to her. He pulled her to him and they kisssd. His hands wrapped in her hair as her arms went around his neck.

"Wait, this is really fast" Penelope said as she pulled back slightly

"I don't think it is" Derek said as he captures her mouth in another kiss

"Fine but I don't want our first time back together on my couch" Penelope said making him chuckle. They parted and Penelope stood up and held out her hand. He took her hand and they walked into Penelope's bedroom. Derek turned around and closed the door. He turned to look at her.

"Pen, I want this but I don't want to rush you" Derek said "I know that this is fast"

"It is kind of fast but it's also not. Do you get what I mean" Penelope asked

"I do get what you mean" Derek said

"I do want this, you're not rushing me" Penelope said as she took off her shirt. She pulled down her skirt and walk over to him. She saw that he was now the one that was unsure and grabbed his hand. She placed his hand on her bra covered breast. She saw his eyes darken and felt his hand squeeze. She moaned and he kissed her deeply. They ended up on the bed and Derek pulled his shirt over his head. Derek pulled off his pants and boxers while Penelope pulled off her panties and unclasps her bra. They break apart when they need air. Derek pulled down his boxers and climbs in between Penelope's legs.

"Are you ready" he asked her as he looked in her eyes

"Yes" she replies as he slides into her. He slides out slowly and then pushes back in. Penelope moans "Faster baby". Derek speeds up his thrusts and pounds her pussy. "You like that" he asked as he reached down and rubs her clit. "Yeah, baby. Just like that, I'm so close" Penelope moaned. "Cum for me, babygirl" Derek said and Penelope tightens around him and cums. He cums with her. When they come down from their climaxes, Derek covers them with the covers and they drift off into sleep.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM** _

_It has been three months since Penelope gave Derek a chance. Penelope even has some of her stuff at his house._

**_CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM _**

_At the office _

"Hey" Penelope said

"Hey, can you come into my office real quick" Derek asked

"Uh oh" Penelope said following him into his office. She sat down across from him and asked "Am I in trouble".

"No, it's just, your internship has finished and it's your choice if you want to go down to the baking floor and be a baker or stay as my secretary" Derek said

"Oh, do I have to make a decision now" Penelope asked

"No, you have a couple of days to make your decision" Derek said feeling a little hurt

"Okay, is that all" Penelope asked

"yup" Derek said

"Hey are we still getting the suprise for her birthday today before her party" Penelope asked

"Of course. I think she is going to love it" Derek said. She left the office and sat at her desk.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

_After work at a pet store_

"What about this one" Penelope asked looking at the puppies

"That one is adorable" Derek said

"That is what you said about the last one" Penelope said

"Well it was" Derek defended

"Well we can only pick one" Penelope said

"How about this one" Derek asked pointing to a little husky. It has black and white fur, it also has blue eyes

"Will she like it" Penelope asked

"It's adorable what's not to love. And if she is anything like her mother, she loves all animals"

"That's true" Penelope said blushing

"I like it when I make you blush" Derek said

"Is that why you do it so frequently" Penelope asked

"You look so cute " Derek said

"Okay, then I guess I can forgive you" Penelope said. They decided to get the little husky and get a bed and some dog food and a collar and a pink leash. They leave the store and head to JJ's where everyone and all the kids are.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

_They arrive and head inside_

"Okay time for the birthday cake" JJ said entering the room with a cake. Angelique closed her eyes and blew out the candle.

"What did you wish for" Penelope asked

"If I tell it won't come true" Angelique said

"Okay well you have presents to open now" Derek said. Penelope leaves the house and heads to the car. She gets the carrier out of the car and heads inside. She heads into the living room where everyone is and set the carrier down.

"Here open this" Penelope said. Angelique walked over to the carrier and open the cage. She gasped in suprise and looked at Penelope.

"Really, it's mine" Angelique asked

"Yup" Derek said. She ran over to her parents and wrapped her arms around them.

"What is it" Emily asked

"I GOT A PUPPY" Angelique shouted "She is so cute"

"What do you want to name her" Penelope asked

"Oreo, because she looks like an oreo" Angelique said

"Well, oreo is going to be a huge responsibility" Derek said

"Okay" Angelique said

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

_After the party at Derek's house_

"Hey" Penelope said coming into the bedroom

"Hey" Derek said

"You seem a little distant. You have since this morning" Penelope said

"I don't think I have" Derek said

"Really, you think I don't know when you lie" Penelope said "So what is your problem"

"I..It's just after I said you could pursue a different career, and you didn't have an answer I thought you might take it and leave" Derek said

"So let me get this straight. The reason you have been distant to me was, you thought I was going to leave you." Penelope said "You big oaf I wouldn't leave you. I love you"

"I know, but I thought maybe our love for each other wouldn't be enough. I'm sorry" Derek said

"Good. Now I'm going to take off my clothes and you are going to make love to me. Do I make myself clear " Penelope said

"Crystal" Derek said getting undressed

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

It has been almost a year and things are going great. Penelope and Angelique have fully moved into the house and Derek has secretly invited his mother and sisters to meet Penelope.

* * *

At Derek and Penelope's house, Derek is waiting for them to arrive while Penelope is at the park with Angelique and Oreo. He gets up and goes to the door when there is a knock.

"Ma, I'm so glad you guys made it" Derek said

"How could I miss meeting my son's first serious girlfriend" his mother said "speaking of, where is the young woman who captured your heart".

"She is at the park with Oreo and Angelique" Derek said.

"Ummm. Who are they" one of his sisters asked.

"Our daughter and our daughter's dog" Derek said.

"What!" His mother said slapping him on the back of his head.

"Oww" Derek said rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, explain. What do you mean daughter" his mother said

"Well, we dated in college" Derek said as he ushered them in and to the couch

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

"Wait, so you finally found the girl" Desiree said

"Yeah, finally and I have a daughter. She is the cutest thing" Derek said "She is the one I love with my full heart"

"That's great baby boy. Do you know when she'll be back" Fran said as the door opened from the other room. In came a speedy Angelique "Daddy, mommy is going to get me" she said and everyone sits quietly waiting for his response.

"Why.. what happened" Derek asked. "We were in the park walking Oreo, well mommy was and I ran ahead to jump in a puddle and Oreo and yanked her along too...long story short, mommy is covered in mud" she rambles.

"ANGELIQUE" Penelope shouted coming into the room and Derek laughs. "I don't know what your laughing at, you are so not getting any tonight all because of _your_ daughter." Penelope said

"oh so she's mine when your covered in mud huh" Derek teased

"These were new" Penelope said quietly and Derek smiled. It was then she noticed the group of women in the room. "What I miss" Penelope asked. This is my mom and sisters" Derek smiled. "Hi...I'm gonna go take a long shower I'll be down later" Penelope said embarrassed as she walked over to the stairs.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

About three hours later Penelope comes back down. Her hair is naturally drying and she has on a bright pink hello kitty t-shirt on with bright blue skirt, she has neon green socks on as she walks in the room.

"Hi..I'm Penelope." Penelope said

"Hi, I'm Fran, and these are my daughter's Sarah and Desiree" Fran said

"It's nice to meet you" Penelope said "will you excuse me a moment" Penelope said before she dragged Derek into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me your mom was coming" Penelope asked

"I wanted to suprise you" Derek said

"Awww" Penelope said

"Baby I love you I wanted to do this in a more special way than this but.." Derek said getting on his knees, "Will you marry me. Penelope, Babygirl I can't live my life without you"

Penelope squealed and everyone came running in and she said "yes of course I'll marry you". She squealed as he got off of his knees and picked her up, twirling her around.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

* * *

"I'm so happy for son" Fran said when Derek put Penelope down.

"Me too" Derek said wrapping his arms around Penelope. They went into the living room to discuss details.

"When do you want to get married" Derek asked

"I don't know" Penelope said "but we should call everyone over to help plan"

"Ok I'll go do that" Derek said going to get the house phone. He called the others and they said they would be over soon.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

A year later

"Ohh, you look beautiful Garcie" JJ said

"You really think so" Penelope asked

"I know so" Emily said. Penelope was wearing a floor length white gown, it had a long train and the slaves were lace. Her hair was in small curls and her vail was long and hung slightly down her back.

"You look beautiful sweetheart" Fran said

"Yeah, my brothers gonna go crazy" Desiree said. There was a knock at the door, and Desiree opened it.

"You look wonderful Garcia" Reid said

"Thanks boy wonder" Penelope said

"We'll let you two talk" Fran said, and the others left

"Ready for your big debut" Reid asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" Penelope said

"You'll be fine. I suppose we should get out there" Reid said "We don't want to worry your groom"

"Yeah. Oh and thanks for this, walking me down I mean. You always felt like a brother to me" Penelope said

"You don't have to thank Penelope, you know you are like a sister to me" Reid said. They left the room and headed to the Isle. Reid walked her down the Isle and gave her away. Derek said his vows and Penelope said her vows.

* * *

The after party ( is it called a reception? I think so.)

"A toast to the one girl who captured my son's heart, I always a family for my son, I wanted that for all my kids but him don't get me wrong I worried about more. I always wanted him to settle down with a nice girl and give me those grand babies" Fran said "And now he has found the right girl, and she is. She is a sweet girl with a heart of gold, I might have known Penelope long but I already think of her as a daughter"

"And with the way she nursing on that wine, I might be getting those grand babies sooner than I think" Fran said making Penelope turn red and everyone look at her.

"It was supposed to be a suprise" Penelope smiled

"I'm gonna be a dad" Derek asked

"Again" Angelique said "what am I chopped liver". She turned seven recently and is hitting the sassy stage in aging hard, giving her parents a rough time.

"No, never. We love you" Derek said

"Good, cause I love you too" Angelique said hugging her parents.

"Awwwww" everyone said in unison.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

**TBC**

* * *

AN:

_One more chapter, the epilogue :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

_Epilogue _

**_CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM _**

_After the wedding, Derek and Penelope honeymooned in Hawaii. They stayed in a nice resort and went to the beach. They stayed in the honeymoon suite and for the entirety of the honeymoon they didn't leave the room. _

* * *

_After the honeymoon Penelope and Derek went home, and 8 and a half weeks later she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy who they Zavier Aaron Morgan. Since Derek missed Angelique's firsts and stuff like that he felt bad and decided to take it upon himself to get up at three in the morning whenever he woke up._

_He would get the bottle ready and change his diaper and as soon as Derek put him back in his crib he would fall off to sleep. Derek would fall down onto the carpet and Penelope would be there and smile while shaking her head saying "You don't have to do everything, you know". _

_He would look up at her and give her a dopey smile and say "I do this cause I want you to rest, because you deserve to rest like a goddess". She would extend her hand and he would take and the would walk back to bed and pass out as soon as their backs hit the matress._

* * *

It has been 5 years and now Angelique is 12, and Zavier is 5. Penelope and Derek also have two year old twins, they named them Madiline Ashton and Mark Avery. They are extremely energetic and running all over the place.

"ANGELIQUE" Penelope shouted pounding on the bathroom door "if you walk out of this door and have my makeup on, I swear to god". Angelique opens the door and smiles at her mother knowing if she Penelope made her take it off they were going to be late for school.

"GOD, just go get in the car" Penelope said and Angelique ran out the house smiling she finally got to wear makeup even if her parents would give her a good "talking to".

Derek was battling a different matter, he was trying to get Zavier to put his shoes on. "Come on buddy, you are five years old, you have to wear shoes".

"I donz wanna" Zavier said

"If you do, I'll get mommy to bake your favorite brownies" Derek said

"Finz I wear shoez" Zavier said and Derek went to grab the twins. He saw Penelope there with a half smile on her face, "really, bribing already" Penelope said

"You will though right. They are amazing" Derek said

"Just grab Mark while I get Maddy. I'll think about it" Penelope said. As they were standing there the twins came zipping past them. Penelope and Derek looked at each other and nodded. They ran after them separately and back them both into a corner.

They picked them up and brought them outside and into their car seats. They buckled them up and counted heads.

"Twins" Penelope said

"Check" Derek said

"Angie" Penelope said

"Here" Angelique said

"Zavier" Derek said

"Hi" Zavier said sitting in the car with his shoes on the wrong feet.

_At least their on _Derek said

"Okay, we're a go" Derek said, he looked at Penelope and gave her a kiss. They got in their car and dropped off their kids.

* * *

As soon as they were dropped off, they had to head to work. Before Derek entered his office he heard his wife say "By the way, I have a bun in the oven". He sat down confused as to why she would leave the house with the oven on and then it hit him.

He ran out his office and over to her. She looked at him with a smile and nodded.

"We're having another baby?" Derek asked

"Yeah, oh god...we are having another baby" Penelope said "Is this a good idea"

"It might be _a__ recipe for_ _disaster_ but, the only way to know is to find out right" Derek said

"I love you hotstuff" Penelope said

"And I love you Babygirl" Derek said

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

**FIN**

* * *

I hope this is a good ending :)


End file.
